


Bebita Nina

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Candy Gore, Creepy Cute, Creepypasta, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Bebita Nina is a creepypasta episode of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. It's about a girl named Pilar who discovers the apartment was haunted by ghosts.





	1. Prologue

Near a apartment that had 3 family members, there was a moving van driving. There was a girl. 

The parents helped the moving van get settled in. The girl went to her room to get her things set up with being the new kid in the neighborhood. The girl was a teenage girl who had a perfectionist side to her, but she was more friendly than most. She still hated craziness and scary things, loved playing the violin for the music club, but she was actually a nice girl. She was down to earth and sarcastic at times, but always tried to make new friends. 

A while later, there came a ring at the doorbell. 

The girl's mother came to the door. "Oh! Hello there."

"Hi, we're your across the apartment neighbors, I'm Rodolfo Rivera and this is my father, Grandpapi Rivera" the black haired man greeted.

"It's nice to meet you," The girl's mother said as a nervous man screams and run away from a butterfly and where this man was her husband. "This is my husband, Pablo Perez and I'm Nicole Perez."

Pablo is shaking in fear.

Nicole only sighed and shook her head, then smiled to them. "Won't you come inside?"

Rodolfo and Grandpapi smiled as they came into the room to get to know their new neighbors better. And where their new neighbor's house seemed much macabre inside as well than their own apartment.

But it scares Rodolfo and Grandpapi.

The paintings seem to follow them with their eyes as Grandpapi and Rodolfo walk.

"Pilar, will you come down here?" Nicole called.

Pilar soon came into the living room where the adults were.

"This is our daughter,Maria de la Pilar Perez." Pablo introduced.

But they heard a creepy guitar music.

"Oh, how cute..." Rodolfo replied. "I'm sure my son Manny will get along with your daughter."

"Aaaah!!! what is that!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" The voice is filled with way to much cheeriness

Pilar's eyes finally adjust to the darkness and she blinks a few times in disbelief at the girl standing—no, floating in front of her.

She appears to be translucent and glows a light blue. She looks kind of similar to Frida Suarez.

"Who are you"

"Well, I'm so glad you asked," she beamed, placing a hand on her chest and rising up a few inches, "My name is Angy, and I'm a ghost!"

"What—"

"Don't worry, I'm 32 in ghost years I just want to make friends"

"Frie—"

"But I think we might just get along! We already have so much in common!"

"Did you seriously just make a—"

"Anyways I really, really, really hope you want to be friends with me because I love talking to people but I can only do it in this apartment!"

"What the–how do you–what even–arghh," Pilar puts her hands up against her forehead and rubs it, really hoping she can wake up now, "I'm going to need a minute to process this." 

"Hi"

Angy scares Rodolfo and Grandpapi.


	2. Welcome to San Marimela Apartment

In her room, Pilar awakes to see a ghost girl and her dog.

"Oh no"

Pilar was brushing her teeth when she sees the ghost of a depressed woman with long black hair in a black dress.

Pilar screamed then growled

Pilar was taking a bath when she sees the ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man.

Pilar blushes.

"Thank goodness"

Pilar was eating her breakfast when she sees the ghost of a baby girl.

"Oh come on!"

But Pilar saws a creepy doll with the same dress.

Pilar gasped.

"Hello"

Pilar saws a Indonesian American girl with tan skin, long black hair, with a red pinafore dress, with an white shirt, white stockings and black shoes.

Pilar screamed.

"Sorry..." the girl said 

Pilar gulped and gives a doll to the girl.

"Sorry to scare you like that... Um... Welcome to San Marimela Apartment..." she said before going off to leave Pilar alone.

"Uh-oh"

But she heard a terrible valley girl laugh and saws a girl with blonde hair, light blue eyes and wear a red school uniform sweater, dark blue skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

"Who is that?"

"The most popular girl in Miracle City, Cecilia Constworth."

"But her singing voice is terrible"

"Pilar i could sing and play the guitar"

"Angy i could play the violin."

"Hi like, you must be the new kid OMG i just heard that everyone couldn't stop talking about the haunted apartment San Meliba"

"Um actually it's San Marimela Apartment, the ghostly side of Casa de Macho Apartment."

"What's that"

"Would you like to found out"

But Cecilia laughs.

"Fepilia!"

"Yes Cecilia"

"Say something to Pilar"

"I think my mom's calling me for dinner"

Cecilia growled and walked away in anger


	3. Pilar meets Frida Suarez

Pilar walked into Miracle City Cemetery and looked around, humming. She then saw the boy named Manny she was meeting, but with a blue-haired girl with red goggles.

"You must be Pilar," the blue-haired girl noticed the new girl wandering in the cemetery. "I'm Frida Suarez, Manny's best friend."

"I'm Pilar Perez"

"Guys, guys!" the ghost of a optimistic man rushed over to Manny and Frida. "They just created a scary game, whoever can win it gets their name on the headstones!"

Manny looked to the new girl. "Wanna play?"

Pilar gulped "I never played a scary game before..."

"What? Never?!" Manny was shocked, then took Pilar's hand. "Man, I gotta teach ya!"

"Uh-oh"

Later......

Manny and Pilar were playing a game at the cemetery.

"Manny i don't think i can play a spooky game"

"Pilar don't be scared maybe it's just a game."

Crows caw

Pilar bit her lip, looking anxious as she kept humming a old song in order to prevent ghosts from following her.

Thunder crash 

But Pilar begin to play her violin.

"Come on, you guys, you can do it!" Frida cheered on her best friend and her new friend.

The Apartment ghosts were wandering the streets of Miracle City, then saw moaning from the cemetery and saw people in it. Maybe they saw Pilar.

"Let's go in here and ask for help." A short tempered ghost suggested before they went in together.

A ghost girl and her dog walked up to a blonde girl. "Excuse me..."

A blonde girl turned to see a ghost girl and her dog. "Aaaah!"

"No no no i didn't mean to scare you"

"Have you seen Pilar?" A short tempered ghost asked.

A blonde girl screamed and run away.

"Aw come on!"

A ghost girl and her dog walked up to Frida.

"Have you seen Pilar"

"Aww a puppy!."

A ghost girl's puppy licks Frida.

"Frida!"

"Bye puppy"

Finally, Manny and Pilar won the game together.

"We won?" Pilar was surprised. "We won... WE WON!" she then cheered.

The cemetery owner was congratulating Manny and Pilar while there was a girl in the background, looking angry and she stormed off into the shadows without being seen.

"Hey Pilar guess what i won a creepy slumber party game at Cecilia's house"

"Yep Cecilia got what she deserves."

The dark figure from the cemetery was still in shadows as their eyes were shining red. "You'll be back, Pilar, and when you are... I'll be there..." the dark figure came out, revealing to be Zoe Aves. "I... Will be there..."


	4. The Grumpy Ghost

At first all Pilar and Angy saw was darkness and dust floating around. Then moonlight from a window shined in revealing a figure sleeping in a chair but it was no hideous and feral looking monster. It was a young woman, a very beautiful and doll - like woman with a petite body and black hair that came down to her back. She was dressed in a white gown which covers her feet. At the sound the floor creaking made by their footsteps the woman opened her eyes which were a calm, deep blue.

"Uh-oh"

"Why are you people here?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hey i won't hurt you"

Pilar gently took her gloved hand into her own.

"So you have a name?" Angy asked her.

"Uh...It's Dalia."

"Well Dalia as I said before I'm Angy and this is Pilar."

Pilar, Dalia and Angy see a young man with dark hair, brown eyes and black mustache. He wore a suit which consisted of a blue vest, white shirt, pants and shoes. On his head he wore a newsboy cap and he tipped it up revealing that he had gentle yet frustrated brown eyes and a frown painted on his face.


	5. Mom Day Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going to the cemetery,singing seem to have Emiliano recall a few memories. Some pleasant and others grim.

The day was warm, the sky was a bright blue, and there was just a slight breeze that would cool you off if you were too hot. It was a good day. A rather normal day. Especially for the town of Miracle City. The day was so nice that Emiliano Suarez decided to take a walk to the cemetery that Frida and Carmela went.

"Here lies Angy Suarez 

She was a good mother.

1933-1967"

Emiliano stood beside his father, staring at the coffin his mother was in; oak wood, painted black, with little white designs scattered around it. The two were dress appropriately for the funeral; black tuxes. Emiliano held a bundle of white tulips close to his chest, a small frown on his face. Carmela feels sorry for him. The coffin was lowered into the ground slowly. It was in that moment, Emiliano’s once curious, childish behavior left him. He knew what death was, yet he had to hide it behind a mask that his father forced him to wear.

Samuel Suarez was a man of few words. Emiliano immediately shaped up, listening to his father without a second thought. There may have been a few incidents that caused Emiliano to earn a slap to the face, speaking out of turn, muttering something sarcastic under his breath, small things that he did his best not to do. He was no longer a curious, joyful child. He was made into an unfeeling ghost, who married into a loveless marriage. He was broken, and kept it hidden, repeatedly telling himself that he couldn’t break character, fearing that his father would come back from the dead and scold him, while ringing a bell.

And now Emiliano becomes a rebellious punk.

“Papa! Mama needs you for something!” Frida called out

"Coming Frida!"

"I'll never forget you Mama"


End file.
